


Perfect Aim

by sian22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, and cake, going for the record, pepper as usual is the most adult, unsafe use of a weapon in a confined space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian22/pseuds/sian22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is always going to do things his way.  Even if his friends take cover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Aim

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Mollynoble for having a peak...

“Clint”

“Clint”

Nat is standing as far back as she can get, directly _behind_ her friend, because this is a spectacularly B.A.D. idea, even for a guy who seems to routinely need patching up.  

Steve has his shield raised in front of Buck and Sam,  grinning like an idiot becuase  Mr. “jump without a parachute’ loves this kind of half-assed stunt.     Tony, skeptically, having considered the physics of the thing, has triggered the armour suit.  

Pepper, the smartest of them all, has quickly grabbed Lucky’s collar and Bruce’s sleeve and walked out the door.  

“I’m going for the record. Got your phone?”  

“Clint!”  

“Aww, come on Nat.”

He still doesn’t move. His elbow is raised chin high, holds the arrow notched and steady as a stone, as if it were four not forty pounds of draw.   Reluctantly, Nastasha pulls her Stark phone out, hits the camera button because if this works and she fails to get the evidence he will pout for _at least_ a week.  

The cake is blazing.   44 candles, long skinny purple tapers, put off a lot of heat. 

“Doin’ it my way.”

Of course he is.  

Any one else would just blow the candles out.   


End file.
